


Changed

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [22]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Kohaku visits the ruins of his village.
Series: The 6ixth Session [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Changed

Originally Published September 11, 2007

* * *

Kohaku approached the ruins.

He could not deny the familiarity. He was haunted by visions that echoed its features. Yet within that real, physical realm a quality of that symmetry was broken.

Forests that overflowed with life were barren. Fields that once shimmered with the colors of harvest now crackled amid the dust of ash. Houses and streets that should have bustled with activity mocked with complete and utter lifelessness.

Something must have happened....

Was that not the stir of children beckoning? Denied. Was that not the voice of a man, his father, calling? Silenced. And was that not the warmth of his sister's soothing touch. Forgotten.

How could it be? Such a cruel and perverse fate. What should have been real shattered as if only imagined.

Something must have happened....

Changed....


End file.
